Destiny Brought Us Together
by ConfusedHaze
Summary: “Investigate, Natsume, you know that you are our most advanced and best detective here, and I hope that you can do this undercover mission successfully and out of earshot.” By doing this, can Natsume find the one his heart desires?


This is my first fanfic, so please review, submit criticisms so that I can improve my writing!

* * *

To smile, in a world full of pains, and sadness, is hard. Such thing might be impossible, but never to this girl. She smiles when everything around her doesn't. She smiles to make the world brighter. She smiles….for others….

What if bad luck attacks you, what would you do? What if everything around you becomes too dark that it makes you impossible to see the light? Can you still smile?

I saw her… once, in the rain, running, seeking for warmth. She was like a cat, a beaten up cat. From every angle of her body, bruises can clearly be seen. Her face, full of agonizing misery. I decided to ignored her, and headed to my destination, didn't know what caused all her bruises.

Something about her interested me, and I don't know what or why. I forced my self to stop these thoughts that runs around my head. But it still continued, on and on. Her face, everything I remembered about her is so clear that it was just like a while ago. But in fact, a week already passed.

"A suicide has occurred in that school, again, and I don't know why students there do it…." A plump man strolled around the room, sighing…, "Investigate, Natsume, you know that you are our most advanced and best detective here, and I hope that you can do this undercover mission successfully and out of earshot."

"Copy…" A raven haired lad, about sixteen years of age, as you all have read, Natsume, stood up from where he was sitting. _"Interesting…"_

Natsume took his first step inside the school grounds. He received weird stares from everyone, especially from girls, but he was used to it, seconds later, they began swarming around him, like bees, hungry for honey. _"So much for keeping a low profile."_

Thanks to his trainings, he escaped without a sweat that can be seen in his forehead. _"bitches…" _he thought, while walking down the hallway looking for his suppose to be class.

By the time he found his class, the second bell began to ring; he entered the classroom, sat at the back of the row, and scanned the classroom for unusual things, but nothing, nothing he saw was unusual. Everything he saw was perfectly normal, everybody chatting, hanging out in groups, paper planes flying everywhere…Until he saw… her.

There she is, the girl that had been running around his mind for the past weeks, those auburn hair that flowed gracefully down her back, those chocolate eyes of hers that speaks loudly about her agonizing feelings, no doubt, it is her.

She still has her mysterious aura that still confounds me. Thoughts still ran, questions that were unanswered that day came flying back to my head. Why was she not talking with anyone? Why does she keeps on staring to a world far from reality.

If I were to chose, I will talk to her, but I wanted to keep a low profile. So I chose not to, remembering that my boss was counting on me. But, to my dismay, "Good morning class! Did you know that we have a new transfer student?" Everybody began talking loudly, excited whisperings can be heard across the room, but as I looked at the girl, she still has that emotionless mask of hers plastered in her face. 'Damn, being home schooled was totally different._ Sigh…'_

"Will you please stand up and come here to the font Mr. Hyuuga and introduce yourself?" The instructor began.

I stood up and went to the front, of course, as anybody would have done if they were asked to. "Natsume Hyuuga," I said with a bow. "Nice to meet you…" I was making an eye contact with the girl, that I didn't notice that all of the other girls have fainted, by the time she saw me after she entered back to the world of reality, she was startled.

'_W-why was he staring straight at me? Those piercing red eyes of his, there's just too many emotions in it.'_ came the thoughts of the girl.

Natsume went back to his seat, ignoring the meaningless screamings of girls around.

Classes went on and on, nothing unusual happened. Except for a weird teacher that always trembles inside the classroom and speaks in a piercing high pitched voice, who kept staring at Natsume for a whole period while she was teaching worthless history.

Biology passed, Geometry, English, and finally, the last period, before the bell for lunch rings. "-so that is why feelings inside the writer affects the poem he writes… (RINGGG!)... Class dismissed. Don't forget about the assignment I gave you."

Too bored to stand up, staring at space, almost three-fourths of the class left before Natsume stood up. He decided to walk around the campus and not take his lunch, especially at the canteen, where almost every student body was.

The school was nothing but normal, it's too weird that students here commit suicide. His pacing inside the school grounds led him to the gymnasium. Expecting that no one would be there, because of the fact that this is time for lunch, he entered. But, he was wrong. A bouncing of a ball can be heard. There she is again…. trying to shoot a ball. Potential can be seen in her eyes, but something in there still seemed to spell agony to me, she positioned her body, and ready to shoot.

The shot was made; the ball is still circling the basket. The girl, watching with eager eyes if the ball is going to enter or not, because with a little luck at her side, it can enter. But unfortunately, luck wasn't at her side. And Natsume smirked at the sight. Until now she haven't noticed him entered the court yet. She started packing her things.

Natsume went closer to her. "Is that how you shoot a ball?"

The girl turned to face him, "Huh- oh hey… you're the new student right?" She asked him. "and yeah, that's how I shoot a ball. Why? is there a problem?"

"You shoot a ball, but you never aimed it at the hoop, your mind was wandering away." Natsume said, picking up the ball and started dribbling, as seconds passed he was becoming more and more interested with the girl.

"If you are all that in basketball, why don't you show me how, Mr. I-Know-Everything?"

Natsume stopped dribbling; he moved closer to the girl and positioned her hands with the ball guiding her hands with his. A light gasp came from the girl's mouth. But Natsume didn't mind, if they were inches apart, or if their skins were touching.

"Steady…." Natsume whispered in her ears…

Sure she thought that Natsume would demonstrate how a shot was made, but not with her! They were inches apart! For goodness' sake! Natsume made the shot; it instantly went in, totally made without luck.

"And that… is how we play basket ball."

The bell rang…

Natsume started standing up and heading to the door…

"uhhh… wait! Natsume, right?" The girl called out. As Natsume turned around.

"Yeah…uh you?"

"Mikan, Sakura Mikan. Nice meeting you…"

* * *

Did you guys enjoyed it or not??? Please review! 


End file.
